


Normal Life

by notverygoodatthis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notverygoodatthis/pseuds/notverygoodatthis
Summary: Sam’s life if Dean never came for him at Stanford after John went missing.





	1. Chapter 1

Sam proposes to Jessica, they both finish college. Sam passes the bare, practices law in the state of California. They get married. Sam has a mortgage on a house. Years pass. Jess and Sam both work but they’re starting to talk seriously about kids. It was everything Sam ever thought he wanted.

Then one day something on the out for John kills Jess.

Sam had known the instant he came home that evening something was wrong. He took the son of a bitch out no problem, but he wasn’t alone. Monster number two the one to end Jessica as a show of force, a power play. He did not last.

Jess’ life fades out. Look of utter confusion begging Sam for answers, bathed in the warmth of her own blood.

It was over.

Sam had loved Jess, he did, truly. But over the last year or so he had started to itch.

Thoughts of the family business creeping in.

Life had become too comfortable. His job had become a job. Relating in social interactions had become a chore. All mundane chatter to fill up empty noise.

But there was Jess, and he wouldn’t think twice about ‘the life’.

Angry. He should be angry, but revenge was swift and there was no one left to be angry with. He should feel sad, but all he was was numb. 

No longer grounded.

Sam looked around at the rooms, filled with pictures, furniture, memories, accomplishments, and knickknacks. The life he and Jessica built together for themselves. Looked around, her body not even begun to cool, and without her it may as well have been a stranger’s home.

He thinks about sticking around to arrange the funeral, a beautiful one, but she’d had relatives enough to respectfully handle that. Thought better of it and decides to salt and burn all three bodies, and the mortgaged prior home with them. 

Lights the match and doesn’t stop till he hits Sioux Falls.

Pray Bobby was still living.


	2. Chapter 2

Bobby is still living.  
He cuts Sam with silver, prods him with iron, and throws holy water in his face.  
Then there is whiskey and talking. Threats on Sam’s life if he doesn’t put SOMETHING in his belly. The youngest Winchester is dead to the world on a couch he remembers fitting better on when he was here last.  
Bobby spends this time staring down his phone. They needed another talk when the kid woke up.  
-  
The little shit said ‘No’, that he didn’t want contact with his family. That he needed time.  
It was bullshit.  
Sam was running.  
Running from death, attachments, and now the authorities; just like a hunter skipping town. Running cause if you get hung up on those you didn’t save it just meant more people were going to die in the meantime. Sam slipped into a hunter mentality of ‘no use crying over spilt milk’. And if he stopped- Stopped  
It wouldn’t be another hunt. I’d be his real life.  
So getting right back on that horse was the way things worked for that, and he said ‘No’.  
But Bobby was understanding and he could give him time.  
And he gave him time.  
And he gave him time.  
And when he realized this was the new reason why he couldn’t sleep at night he decided ‘times up’.  
-  
“Hey, Dean.”  
Bobby spoke into the receiver, rubbing at the back of his neck. Sam glowered, refusing to say anything lest it be picked up over the line. Bobby could still change his mind, if not he’d skip town long before his brother crossed county lines.  
The old hunter scowled right back. Sam would just have to get over it.  
“You’re not in the middle of something or anything right now, are you?”  
**  
“Listen it’s about Sam.”  
**!  
“No Dean, he’s fine.”  
**  
“Well I’m looking right at him. He’s here, at my place. Has been for some time now.”  
Sam could hear the screeching of tires and shouting come out of the phone from the other side of the room. Dean he could deal with just fine, but dealing with Dean meant dealing with John, and he did not now or ever want to deal with that crap. That settles it then, he’d be leaving before they could get here. Not before giving a Bobby an ear full when he got off the phone for the betrayal.  
But then Dean was in the kitchen. Hand and phone to his ear, a man in a trench coat at his side.  
“Sam?”

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t think I’m going to expand of this story more, but, shrug, who knows.


End file.
